


Better Late

by Rosewhipped



Series: Naked Roommate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous of imaginary women, M/M, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewhipped/pseuds/Rosewhipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Dean and Cas just roll with the sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this into a little series instead of just chapters so that anyone uninterested in the initial non-con in the first story can enjoy the rest of the Dean/Cas fun. This will make more sense if you read the first part of the series, but if you're purposefully avoiding the non-con then you'll want to avoid chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be okay.

 

Having a fuck buddy roommate was like a wish come true and Dean was thrilled to be the one living the dream.  Cas was like a fucking wildcat, territorial and unpredictable.  Dean was never sure what to expect from him.  Evidently all it took was a little taste of cock from Dean to open the freaking floodgates to Cas’ horny, needy, bossy, sexual awakening. 

Dean tried to joke with Cas about how his sexual awakening started by _actually_ being awoken by sex, but he had only gotten a scowl in return.  Too soon, maybe. 

Fortunately, Cas bursting into his room looking for a bossy bang the other night seemed to have restored his roommate’s confidence and he had started frolicking around the apartment, naked as the day he moved in.  Dean could admit he had missed the view.   

After dedicating a whole five minutes in the shower to weighing the pros and cons of having a friends with benefits relationship with someone he was living with, Dean had decided it was potentially fraught with problems.  He promptly concluded he didn’t give a fuck, a notion that was reinforced when he found Castiel naked, sipping coffee and reading at the table.  Yeah, this had to continue, because there was no way Dean could stand being around his nude roommate, seeing without touching.

“Ugh, don’t touch me.  It’s too early,” Castiel mumbled when Dean ran his fingers through his unruly hair.   

“Not quite awake, huh?”

“I know that doesn’t normally deter you, but try to control yourself,” Castiel said without lifting his eyes from his tablet. 

Dean snorted and went to get his own coffee ready.  Helping himself to one of the leftover cupcakes he made, Dean finished it in two enthusiastic bites, sucking frosting from the edge of the paper lining before chucking it.   Then Dean lingered in the doorway, drinking his coffee and watching Castiel nurse his.

After a few minutes, Castiel looked up at Dean and set his mug down. 

“You’re staring.” 

“What, I can’t even look now?  I was just enjoying the show.”

Castiel stood and stretched his arms above his head, rolling his neck slightly, and then stifling a yawn with his fist.  Locking eyes with Dean, Castiel crossed over to him, the barest hint of a smile lifting his lips.  Stepping in close, he murmured, breath hot, in Dean’s ear.    

“Believe me, Dean.  You’ll know when I’m putting on a show,” Castiel promised before slinking away down the hall towards his room.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Dean called after him, watching Castiel’s departure.

“Go to work.”

It was really fortunate that they didn’t both telecommute or Dean would never get any work done.  He knew the only thing on his to do list would be Cas.

 

 

Dean was late getting home. 

His day at the garage had started easily enough, but the tail-end of his shift had been soiled by Ms. DuBois who was trying to accuse them of scratching up her Mercedes.  Not to mention the asshole who clearly knew nothing about cars, but tried to pretend he did just because he watched a couple of Youtube videos.  Normally, Dean was patient and didn’t mind explaining stuff, but it was the end of the day and Mr. DIY kept trying to correct him.  So Dean was more than happy when he finally got to climb in his car and head home. 

Letting himself into his apartment, Dean stripped off his shirt before he even got the door completely closed.  Cas was missing from view, but Dean knew he was here somewhere—he had passed his car on the way in.  He had been thinking of his roommate the whole way home, thinking they could blow off some steam together. 

“Cas?”  He called out, unlacing his boots.

“Yeah.”

The response came from down the hall and Dean spotted the light from underneath the bathroom door.  _Yes_ , a shower together would be perfect. Dean shucked off his pants and boxers as he walked, leaving them where they fell. 

He rapped on the door and barely resisted trying the knob.   

“Cas, let me in.”

“Why?  You have a bathroom,” Cas said and Dean recognized the irritation in his voice, but he opened the door anyway.

“Shit, Cas. What… you’re wearing a suit,” Dean said, flabbergasted as he took in the crisp, tailored jacket and slim fitted, straight lines of his trousers.  The fabric was dark blue, almost black in the inadequate bathroom lighting.  Cas had a matching waistcoat and lighter blue tie.  He was impeccably put together and Dean found he wanted to wreck every part of him.

If Cas was surprised that Dean was naked, he hid it well.  His eyes flitted up and down Dean’s form before he looked away, turning his attention to the mirror again and dragging a comb through his untamable hair. 

“Why are you all dolled up?”

“I told you I have to go to that benefit with Gabriel.  Did you forget?”

“Oh,” Dean said distractedly taking in Castiel’s profile, his shiny shoes and cufflinks, his perfect jawline.  “I thought it was next week.”

“It’s tonight.”  He flicked his eyes at Dean in the mirror.  “Did you remove your clothes in anticipation of sex?”

“It was dress down day at work.”       

Cas smiled and Dean was a little caught off guard by how good it looked on him.  Giving up on his hair, Castiel sighed.  “I hate these events.”  He buttoned the top button on his jacket and smoothed his hands briefly across the front before unbuttoning it and buttoning it again.  He turned to Dean.  “Do I look okay?”

Taking that as an invitation to examine Castiel, Dean stepped closer and Cas’ freshly applied cologne hit him like a smack in the face.  It made Dean think of a campfire, woods and smoke and warmth.  He wanted to lunge forward and assault Cas’ neck, but he settled for unnecessarily adjusting his perfectly straight tie and breathing him in.

Dean would have thought Cas was fishing for compliments, because how could he _not_ know that he looked centerfold sexy.  Dude shouldn’t even be allowed out looking this good.  There was an uncertainty in his eyes though, like he was nervous.

“Yeah, I thought you naked was my favorite, but I like this too.” 

Cas perked up slightly at this information

“So should I start wearing clothes?” 

“Only long enough for me to tear them off you,” Dean said, fingering Castiel’s lapels and brushing his hands along his chest.

Sidestepping Dean, Castiel slipped past him and out of the bathroom, but Dean caught his arm and backed him against the hallway wall, pressing eager lips just below his ear.

“Dean, I can’t.  I just finished getting ready,” Castiel objected even as he swiveled his head to give Dean more room.  

“Stay.  You won’t regret it.” 

To prove his point, Dean kissed and nibbled his way along Castiel’s jaw, covering his lips with his mouth and licking his way inside.  Leaning into Cas, he squeezed his ass.

“Uhn, I promised Gabe.  He’ll be here any minute,” Cas sighed while Dean nosed at his throat, undoing the suit jacket and settling his hands on his waist.

“You said he’s always late.  And I want you.”

This was clearly Dean’s best argument yet, because Castiel’s previously hesitant hands were suddenly alive and dragging Dean closer.  Cas claimed his neck, latching on with his lips and lavishing attention there.  The force of his roommate’s grip surprised Dean, but he liked feeling his power, his strength and directness. 

Dean knew what they both wanted and he ground his hardening cock against Castiel’s, making him moan.  Cas’ hands found his hips and he pushed Dean’s lower half away from him.

“You—you’re going to stain my pants.  I have to look presentable.  I can’t socialize smelling like sex,” Cas reasoned, straightening his jacket without conviction.   Dean tilted his hips away from Cas’ trousers and continued kissing his neck, while palming Cas through the starched fabric.

“You’ll be socializing?”

Dean envisioned some petite blond, eyeing Cas and batting her eyelashes at him, pressing up against him with the pretense of saying something discreet.  Well, little floozy could take her preening elsewhere—Dean wanted Cas all to himself.  He’d just have to send Cas off with a reminder of what would be waiting for him at home. 

“Hmm, well, there is a cocktail hour.”  

Fiddling with Castiel’s belt, Dean grazed his teeth along his ear.

“My cock could fill your tail for an hour.”

“Oh my God, really Dean?”

Shrugging, Dean got the belt undone and loosened his pants.

“There’s a joke there somewhere.” 

“Too bad you couldn’t find it.” 

“You smell too fucking good for me to concentrate,” Dean growled, finding Castiel’s lips again and extracting his cock from the confines of his boxers.  Cas was already at half-mast and Dean tugged his hair, angling their mouths together.  Castiel’s tongue was hot and insistent, plundering Dean’s mouth, teeth catching his bottom lip and scraping.  It was almost enough to keep Dean where he was.  Almost.

He sank to his knees in front of Cas, wanting to taste him.  Cas was hot and heavy and increasingly hard as Dean licked along the underside of his shaft. 

“You’re gonna love this, Cas.”

“I’ve nnh, had a blowjob before, Dean.”

“Yeah, not from a dude,” Dean asserted, suckling at his cockhead before backing off to tongue the slit.

Castiel didn’t disagree and when Dean swallowed him down he let his head thud back against the wall. 

Normally, Dean would’ve wanted to take his time, teasing Cas a bit and leisurely getting to the good part, but the boy had a ball to get to.  So Dean hollowed his cheeks, sucking Cas and loving how solid he was on his tongue.

“Taste so good,” Dean said as he pressed his lips along the length, dipping lower to lick and mouth Castiel’s balls. 

Staring up, Dean locked eyes with Cas, engulfing him in heat and wetness again and getting a soft moan in return.  Grabbing at Cas’ ass with his dry hand, Dean encouraged him to slide forward.  Cas did, eager though a little stiff, like he was still worried about his fucking trousers.  So Dean just sucked harder, enthusiastically swallowing as much as he could so Cas’ precious pants wouldn’t get ruined. 

Touching a hand to his own erection, Dean was acutely aware of how turned on he was.  He started stroking himself, attempting to match Castiel’s constant rhythm.  Cas’ fingers fell into Dean’s hair as he picked up the pace, thrusting evenly into Dean’s willing mouth.

“Mmm, yes.  Good, Dean.  Your mouth feels so—ah!  So good,” Cas said, hesitating before, “You like it.  You couldn’t wait to suck my cock.”  Dean hummed in agreement, confirming the slight question in the statement as Cas pushed himself in further and Dean promptly accommodated the additional length.        

“You like it when I fuck your face.”

Dean moaned in approval and Cas responded to the encouragement, grasping his short hair more tightly and holding Dean’s head still as he moved faster.  There was something undeniably sexy about being naked on his knees in front of a still clothed Cas in his immaculate suit.         

Stopping Cas with his forearm, Dean spread his lips and relaxed his throat further once Cas was still, taking the last of him entirely into his mouth.  Dean stayed there, nose in Cas’ dark hair, flicking his tongue out slightly before slowly sucking his way back to the head.

“Fuh—fuck, _Dean_.”

His name sounded awesome like that, so Dean took it as an encore and repeated the motion a few times.  With his mouth completely full of cock, Dean pressed his fingers to Cas’ ass wanting him to move.  Biting his lip, Cas tentatively shifted his hips, thrusting minutely as Dean deep-throated him.  Cas was clinging to Dean’s hair like it was holding him up as he rocked in and out of his mouth. 

A few paces away from them on the dining table, Castiel’s phone lit up and the chorus of _Sexy and I Know_ _It_ played.

“No, fuck, that’s Gabe,” Cas whined as Dean pulled off him.

“Forget him, you’re close.  I want you to come in my mouth, right now,” Dean demanded, sliding his lips over Cas again.

Dean moaned, stroking himself as Cas fucked into his mouth with fresh urgency.  Cas followed orders well and less than a minute later he was cursing as he buried himself in Dean’s throat, shooting hot into his mouth. 

Swallowing and licking Cas clean, Dean was losing some of his orgasmic momentum.  He’d been too neglectful of himself, concentrating on deep-throating instead of keeping up with Cas and dammit, now he was gonna have to finish up on his own.  But then Cas was tucking himself away and yanking Dean to his feet. 

Cas stepped around Dean, pushing him forward into the wall that he had just been up against.              
Molding himself to Dean’s back, Cas kissed him over his shoulder, tongue darting out to taste himself.  Cas reached around Dean, deftly taking hold of his leaking cock and pumping his hand. 

“Dean, fuck my hand,” Cas commanded, sucking at Dean’s neck as Gabe’s ringtone sounded again.

Cas’ hand was so much better than his own and Dean obeyed at once, slipping in and out as Cas crushed him into the wall.  The tongue and teeth at his jaw retreated to his ear as Cas murmured to him.

“C’mon, Dean.  Fuck me.  Pretend you’re pounding my tight little ass with that big cock.  I know you want to be buried in my hole, all hot and wet and wanting you.”

 _Yes_ , yes, he fucking did.  Dean slammed into the improvised orifice, grateful for Cas’ firm grip and strong arms holding him up as he skated closer to the edge.  When Dean faltered in his movements, Castiel took over, jerking him efficiently.

“Want you deep inside me, Dean.  I’d squeeze you so tight as you split me open.  Making me come on your cock and fucking faster and harder until you fill me up.  Do it, Dean.  Come _now_.”

Dean did.  

“Shit, Cas,” Dean gasped, grabbing at the wall as Cas stroked him through his orgasm, licking the back of his neck.  Cas dropped a kiss to Dean’s shoulder before pulling away. 

“Don’t take this personally, but I’m late now,” he said, without heat, as he turned away .  Dean spotted him sucking a finger before he ducked into the bathroom and ran the water. 

Cas’ phone was sounding again and Dean rolled his eyes, turning to lean his back against the wall as he collected himself.       

Figuring he’d get in the shower in a minute, Dean wiped his hands on his stomach.  He answered Cas’ phone, mainly because he hated that song.

“Hey. Cas’ll be out in a minute.  He had a wardrobe malfunction,” Dean said, picking up his previously shed boxers and jeans. 

_Uh, are you the roommate?_

“Yeah.  Dean.”

_Is Cassie trying to bail on me?  Cause we made a somewhat elaborate blood oath about family events that I take rather seriously.  What’s the apartment number again?  I’ll drag his agoraphobic ass out of there if I have to._

“Not necessary.  Stay where you are.  Cas’ll be right there,” Dean said, ending the call even though he could hear Gabriel still talking.

Cas emerged from the bathroom, cheeks still tinged pink.  He didn’t look as put together as he had previously, but he didn’t seem to be as concerned about that.  Blowjobs never failed at relaxing people and Dean smirked at Cas as he took his phone back.

“You spoke to Gabe?”

“Yeah.  Sounds like he’s waiting out front for you, Cassie.”

“Don’t call me that,” Cas said, voice going momentarily stern. 

“Kay, well have fun saving the common suburban raccoon or whatever it is you do at benefits.  Hope they’ve got an open bar.”

“That makes two of us,” Cas agreed, fishing his wallet, keys, and a stick of gum from the glass dish on the cube shaped shelves by the door.  “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, man,” Dean nodded as Cas left and headed for the shower. 

Afterwards, Dean got as far as a clean pair of boxers before he decided that was more than enough clothing.  He had the place to himself for the evening anyway and he had kind of liked going naked the couple of times he had done it recently. 

It wasn’t until he was sitting down with a bowl of reheated beef stroganoff in front of him that he noticed the cardboard box on the table.  The packing tape was cut and the flaps were sticking up halfway.  Cas’ name was on the delivery label.  Considering Cas had already opened it and hadn’t bothered to hide it away or seal it up, Dean took a peek and barked out a laugh which turned into him choking as he spat little bits of food all over the table. 

Cas had bought a dildo. 

Once he was done choking, Dean investigated further.  There was a purple toy packaged in clear plastic with the title ‘Anal Prober’ and, to Dean’s endless amusement, underneath that there was a box that depicted pink anal beads.  When Dean got to the third one he snorted, because, really Cas?  Two weren’t enough?  The third vibrated and had a line of silicone bulbs and it was the only toy that didn’t include the words ‘beginner anal’ in the description.  Cas had wisely rounded out the order with some lube.

Returning the items, Dean took his bowl of food to the couch.  He didn’t know if Cas had left the box out on purpose for Dean to find or if he simply forgot it in his nervousness over trading his birthday suit for the three-piece one that had fit him just as well.  Shoving forkfuls of pasta into his mouth, Dean opened his laptop with some very specific ideas of what to add to Cas’ new collection. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> I have some other stuff planned for this, but if you want to see something specific, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
